


it's a dark night (and you're bright)

by ynjunwhore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, degradation ig, just nomin tingz, uh pointless really haha, uhhh kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: jeno has jaemin on his knees, in a quite literal way.





	it's a dark night (and you're bright)

* * *

_ **Thought I was sure that I'd find it** _

_ **But I already had love in LA** _

jeno doesn't know what happened. (or _how _it happened, for that matter.)

one second, he's talking to his best friend jaemin about how cute the boy next door is, (not like he'd ever _admit _it but still.) and the next he has jaemin on his knees, quite literally. and jaemin is all big, pretty eyes and glossy lips the color of a ripe strawberry. he's utterly breathtaking, all soft and delicate and so much more than jeno could have ever dreamed of.

his pretty, delicate hands tied behind his back as jeno feeds him his cock bit by bit. softly whining when jeno's harsh, merciless hands pull on his hair and his smirking lips whisper the dirtiest words for jaemin to hear. for jaemin, it's impossible to filter them out, even through the thin haze of pleasure clouding his mind.

"pretty little slut, always wanting something in your mouth." jeno waits until jaemin looks up at him, mouth full of jeno's cock and eyes watery, his cheeks flushed the same breathtaking red as his lips. he's magical, but he's not jeno's. the realization is always there, but he pushes it away. he _refuses _to let it damage this moment. (but it does, it taints it with bitterness.)

"bet you wouldn't mind if it was someone else's dick in your mouth huh?" his words are pointed with a harsh tug at jaemin's soft locks, and he laughs without humour when jaemin lets out a soft moan, the vibration travelling to the fire building inside of jeno, feeding it. (as always, the fire never recedes.)

jaemin is compliant, simply letting jeno have his way with him. the only sounds he makes are wrecked moans, ones that fall through his lips like a pretty chant. his eyes, half lidded, are hazy, all ditzy pleasure and full of dumb desire to please. he doesn't try to undo the bond that holds his hands together, choosing to let the sharp edges of the cuffs dig into his wrists.

jeno continues to push jaemin deeper, tilting his head and looking down at him cruelly. "your boyfriend doesn't do enough huh? he probably doesn't know that you're always so needy for me, ready to do everything i want." his words are layered with a thin veneer of sympathy, but jaemin only registers the harshness of the words.

jeno presses his finger against jaemin's lips, the very same ones that are eagerly sucking on jeno's cock, all red with the gloss mixing with spit and precum. or maybe the gloss is all gone, and all jeno can see is the way jaemin is still so eagerly on his knees, pretty little legs pressed together as he tries to keep still for jeno.

"you're doing so well" jeno coos at him, hand dropping to rest at the top of jaemin's head. jaemin tries to respond, and ends up nodding, a small hum that tells jeno he heard him. jeno lets out a sharp gasp when he feels the little burning fire that had been building up, turn into little waves of pleasure.

jaemin keeps his mouth open, swallowing everything jeno gives him like the good boy he's been trained to be. he sticks out his tongue, still coated with cum, and tilts his head, staring at jeno with those big, pretty eyes of his. "did i do good?"

jeno smiles softly at him. "you did better than good." his hands help up jaemin, eyes melting into something softer, something so _jeno_. jaemin doesn"t let jeno speak, all fearful of ruining the silence. he presses his lips against jeno's softly, sweetly, hands resting at jeno's shoulders.

because jaemin is so, so different around jeno. he's shy and bashful, confidence draining away so fast it gives jeno whiplash. and even when jeno pushes jaemin away, jaemin stays by his side, pushing jeno to his limits because he knows jeno can take it. he's fire, burning so brightly and turning everything to ashes. he destroys and rebuilds in a way not meant to be done. 

(or maybe jeno's too used to jaemin's facade that he's never realized that jaemin burns so brightly.) jaemin's made out of the fiery stars, blazing so prettily it hurts jeno. (and heals him, with all the words and soft gazes.)

and no, their relationship isn't ideal by any means, but it's certainly better than the alternative. jeno would much rather have hidden moments with jaemin than having to stay away from him, like jaemin's boyfriend told him to. jeno groans when jaemin climbs onto his lap, shamelessly pressing kisses against the column of jeno's neck.

"jaemin we literally just-" he lets out a strangled whine when jaemin presses his ass against jeno's crotch, all thoughts thrown out the window as he feels the fire, the burning, start consuming him again. it's always present, always there when jaemin is near him.

he can't tame it, can't stop it. and he doesn't bother stopping jaemin as he grinds back onto jeno, his cheeks already flaring red again as he feels jeno's stare. and jeno just clears his throat, words stuck in his throat that he can't get out. jaemin is bashful and conscious once again, gaze melting back into the hazed high he was in before.

the world doesn't stop, the moments pass, but jeno doesn't- can't get the words out. because he knows once he says them, the moment will break, his eyes won't see clearly and he'll forget about the fact that he loves jaemin. he loves jaemin and he's so, so afraid to say it. 

(especially when jaemin has never, _ever _hinted at having feelings for jeno.) he looks at jaemin, hands settling on his waist. jaemin tilts his head, all pretty, glittery lashes and blushing cheeks. _fuck it, _because it's not like he'll get another chance.

"i love you jaemin." he croaks out, hands still gripping jaemin's waist. "it's such a dark night but you're my brightest star."

(it's out, and the fire still burns oh so insistently.)


End file.
